The research project is designed to explore the biosynthesis, structure, and function of complex polysaccharides in eukaryotic cells. A variety of normal cells, spontaneously transformed cells, and virally transformed cells are being compared for ability to transport substrates, agglutination, saturation densities, and tumorigenecity. Biological studies are coupled with biochemical studies of glycosyl transferases and glycolipid and glycoprotein structures. Our goal is to be able to predict cell behavior in animals from an understanding of cell surface components.